The DemiGods meet the Cullens
by Agunimon Fang Firewolf
Summary: This is what happened between Eclips and Breaking Dawn. Bella is the daughter of the Sea God and her family will find out that there is more to her than meets the eye. Suck at summaries.
1. Bella's real story

The Demi-Gods and the Cullens

**A/N:** I do not own Twilight nor do I own PJO. This story is set post Eclipse pre Breaking Dawn/ post Last Olympian after the lost hero, Son of Neptune did happen but not The Mark of Athena. The rating for this story is T for now I might have to change it for later chapters ^_^.

Ever since I've read the Twilight saga and Percy Jackson and the Olympians I have been driven to try and write my own novel but to show my great respect to my favorite authors by at least trying to cross-over these wonderful stories. So please who ever reads this review or flame or just give me help I don't mind. So please read and enjoy

* * *

><p>Hi every one I'm Bella. I know you guys out there know my story but the truth is that you don't know every the thing I am really a Demi-God. So you see not even the Cullens knew. My real father is the God of the Sea, Lord Poseidon. Ok the story is this my real name is Bella Jackson I am the older sister of Percy Jackson who is also one of my best friends. When i was young my mom Sally Jackson had to give me to her older brother Charlie Swan my adopted father and Renee Swan his wife at the time my adopted mother (both who I love so very much) years after Percy was born.<p>

This happened because years ago The Big three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) made a pact that they wouldn't have any more kids but dad broke that pact not once but twice, you see the problem in that was having broken the rules dad was putting us and our mom in danger and it was even more dangerous that we were together. So mom and dad had only one choice and that was to split us up. Since I was older I told my parents that I would go so that Percy could stay with mom so he could try and have a nice normal life ha neither of had that enjoyment.

When I went to live with Charlie and Renee life was good we were like one big happy family that is until Renee and Charlie well you know. It was sad to see them split up. So me and my "mom" moved and still life was good we were happy but every now and then I would be attacked by monsters, even though I was a kid I was still able to fight really well. Renee would always feel so helpless and scared when ever I got hurt and it hurt me to see her like that. Renee also knew about camp and hated that I went every summer cause when I came home I was always a mess. I loved camp mainly because I got to see my brother, my cousin, and my friends again.

Then that one summer when Kronos attacked NewYork my mom found out about that, who wouldn't if they knew about the godly world, and she got really worried that if any thing like that ever happened again that I would not make it through. I'm not saying that I'm not happy that she worries abot me but I can handle myself and I know when I need help. So my mom, and Charlie went to the camp to speak with Chiron about the matters at hand and the jerk sided with them and I was to go live with Charlie until I finished High School. I was 16 when I got to Forks and well ya know the rest is history.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok this is my very first FanFic so please be gental and please tell me if you have any ideas, some thing you want to see, or just comment all are welcomed. Please and Thank you ^_^!


	2. Charlie's Secert

Chapter 1: Charlie's Secret

**I don't own PJO or Twilight nor do I own the characters except Uncle Spike and Dria. Please don't sew me ^_^!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It was very early on a Saturday morning, when I was running around the house trying to get it cleaned up, well you could say hide every thing so that it would be ot of sight when my guests would arrive. Yeah the Cullens. They thought that it would be very nice to come and spend the day with me and my dad since soon he would be their "In-Law" if they only knew who my real father is, I'd love to see that look on their overly beautiful faces.

But even though Charlie is not my real dad doesn't mean I love him any less. I truely love him with all my heart, just as much as I love my real dad, and just as much as I love Carlisle and Esme as parents. My dad and Charlie get along great and so do Sally and Renee which is awesome because now I have I have two moms and two dads... um wait that sounds wrong.

Ahhh wait I didn't mean it like that... but I mean if that's what your into I'm cool with cause there's nothing wrong with it... um power to the people... gods damn it I'm just embarrasing myself now aren't I damn it. Um guys out there can you please foreget about Every thing I just said please please I'm begging you please. Ok now that I'm done embarrasing myself though who knows how long that'll last but as I was saying...

When I finished cleaning the house I went back to my room to put a lock on my on my closet knowing that Alice and Rose would be going through my stuff like they did every time they came over, but I knew that the lock would not stand a chance against two fashion crazed vampires but hey I thought maybe they would get the hint to stay out of my stuff. Yeah right but a girl can dream can't she.

While I was putting my things away a glowing light started to shimmer over on my bed, at first I was freaked out but then I saw that it was an **IM. **So I walked over to it and sat down on my bed. To my surprize the people on the other side were Clarisse LaRue, Annabeth Chase, my real cousin Dria Jackson, and my little brother Percy Jackson. I squealed with joy when I saw almost all of my bests friends, they all had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys!" they wall were smiling at me but to me they looked like they were really nervous about something, Percy was the first to speak up "Hey Bella how ya been?" "Great Seaweed Brain, it's been so long lil bro look how've you grown." that made him blush "Yeah well Storm Head it's been 2 years since you've seen me so yeah I've grown." He was pouting now "Dude I just talked to you 3 months ago so don't go all sad sack on me." He stuck his tounge out at which made every one laugh.

Then I saw that my little cousin was sitting in the corner of the room they were in "Dria, hi!" "Hi Belly." she didn'y sound to happy "What's wrong and why are you in full armor?" "Oh we just finished some war games and I'm just really tired, but I'm really happy to see you." she seemed sad "I'm glad to see you too." she turned her head back to her book. "Clarisse?" "Hmm, oh good to see you Princess." "Don't call me Princess, Xena." "Don't call me Xena." She kept looking behind her "Clarisse what are you looking at?" "Um nothing you know a warrior has to always watch her back right." same old Clarisse she smiled at me and went to go sit next to Dria.

That's odd I thought they hated each other. Annabeth was next to say something "Bella it's so great to see you again!" "You to Anna, yeah is it true that you're dating my brother?" I gave her a knowing grin and she started blushing "Yeah it's true, wait who in Hades told you?" "Well who do think?" she was thinking and then I saw Dria hiding behind Clarisse I thought to myself _'She's going to hate me for this but it will be so worth it to see her scared by a blond.'_ "Oh Anna my big mouth cousin told me." I didn't even have to tell her which one because she knew right away who I ment '_Sorry_ _Dria._' "Damn you, you little brat you're so dead when I my hands on you!"

Dria yelleped and was backing away from Anna when Clarisse step in between them and glared at Anna, then they started arguing with each and Dria trying to calm Clarisse down. "If you're going fight do in out side not in my cabin Percy yelled to them. Clarisse and Anna both said "FINE!" and left the cabin Dria was about to follow them "Dria no just no let them be." "Alright." she said coming to sit next to Percy.

Percy said "Sis I miss you so much, I'm going crazy with out you here at camp." Perc I miss you to." "I miss you Belly more than anything." "Aw Imiss my sweet little puppy." I don't know if she was smiling or not because of the helm she was wearing "So how is camp?" Dria said "Good so far." "Yeah it's been quite since I got back but you know that won't last." "Oh yeah I heard Hera was up to no good, that bitch has no right to mess with you and Jason." "Bitch is an understatment..." just then I heard a snarl "Oh Gods Dria I'm sorry I know how you feel about Hera, but you know what I mean, about what everything that's happened." Dria sighed "Yeah I know, I love her but even with her no one messes with my brothers." she smiled at Percy "That pissed m off." Percy growled at her "I should have you little brat!" Percy said as he waced her on the back of the head.

I shook my head at them. Can you believe that Percy and I hated Dria and she hated us until we were forced to get to know each other, we bonded over music AcDc, Drowning Pool, Michael Jackson, and Adam Lambert. What made us closer was that the three of us are real family. But I still do wonder how could Hera love any child of Zeus is beyond me but we'll get to that later.

Dria growled at Percy and punched him in the arm "Guys come on grow up." "Yeah Percy grow up." "Fuck that you're the youngest!" they started going back and forth with each other "GUYS" they stoped fighting and looked at, I was really annoyed by now "Is there a point to this call or did you just messeage me to bug me." "Sorry StormHead." "Yeah sorry Belly." "We just missed you that's all and we have something to ask you sis." "Ok what is it?" Percy asked "Can we come visit you, out there in Forks?" "Um here?" Dria said "Yes there, we really miss you Belly and we miss Uncle Charlie too." "I don't know guys I would love for you to come but that would be up to Charlie not me..." Percy started pouting and Dria was wimpering "Oh alright I'll ask him but I'm not making any promises." "Yahoo!" they said very very happy now.

Just then we heard a crash and some thuds comling from out side and then Annabeth yelled "Damn it Clarisse get off of me you gaint brut." "Oh shut up you dumb ass blonde!" Dria gulped "Oh Gods not again. I love you Belly gota go!" she jumped up and ran out of the room. Percy and I were laughing as she slamed the door behind her "So much drama." "Yeah well it's camp and it wouldn't be camp Half-Blood there wasn't any drama right?" "Yeah you're right bro. Ok Perc I'll think about it then I'll ask Charlie if it's ok." "K Bella love you." just then we heard a yellep "Ouch ok I better go help Dria before she gets hurt, see ya." "Bye Perc love ya too." with that he winked at me and jogged out his cabin. I sighed to myself _'Gods I really do miss all of them.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Oh Gods why oh why did they have to call today of all days? Now I'm going to be spacie all day, great just great .' <em>I thought to myself as I rolled over on my bed pushing my face into my pillow to muffle my groans. My painfull groans were stoped by a knock on my door "Come in." the door opened and Charlie poked his head into my room "Hey Bells you ok?" "Yeah sure dad, what's up?" I smiled at him and he smiled at me. To us it's amaing how much I look like him the hair, the smile, and the brownish tent to my green eyes that I knew came from him.

My mom Sally only had two brothers the oldest was Spike Jackson he died 7 years ago, Charlie Swan he's the middle child and he changed his last name before he met Renee, don't ask why cause I don't even know. This made Sally the baby, I loved Uncle Spike so much, I love Charlie with all my heart. Renee was a great mom and I can't forget my reall dad Posiedon who is awesome in his own way. But my mom always told me that I got a little bit of who I am from the three of them. She thold that I got my acceptents of wierd thing and my brain from her, she said that I got my hard headedness and hatered of parties and just general dissing people's help when needed from Charlie, and from Uncle Spike I got my recklessness, my sarcasum, and my love of motorcycles. Wait I'm not reckless am I... wait don't answer that.

"Nothing much except for the fact that your boyfriend and his whole family are coming to spend the day with us." "Dad you didn't have to say yes you know that." "Yeah, yeah but todays going to be super." sarcasum was dripping in his voice but yeah I couldn't blame him he always told me that I was his little girl, he never really liked Edward and after the break up thing and even though we're back together and very happy he still is not a fan of Edward, and to spend the day with him and his whole family ment that he was really trying to get along with him and that's all I can ask for.

"Dad it'll be ok, they don't bite." he laughed at that like he knew what I knew. "Ok Bella. Hey listen I know you're going to be mad but I was kinda ease droping on you and your friends." like he doesn't all the time "Okay?" he had a very guilty look on his face. "Well I thought that it was your dad, ya know how he can be." that guilty smile growing wider. I rolled my eyes at him "Ok but why didn't you come in and say hi, Percy and Dria were there." he was rubbing his chin "Bells you haven't seen them in along time, I didn't want to interrupt."

"Dad they love you, come on." he started blushing and his smile grew even wider "Bella there's something that I want to talk to you about." "K pop shoot." he took a deep breath "Bella, I know everything." _'Ok what in the name of Hades is he talking he knows everything.' _"Dad I don't understand, what do you know?" "Well to start off I know that you and Edward are getting married." he said with a smirk _'Uhoh I'm so screwed' _

"What are you talking about dad? No we're not." he rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his "Bella you're the worst lier in the world sweet heart. I know and I'm ok with it." _'What the hell is he talking about it's ok after everything... damn him!' _"It's ok, it's ok... after every rude comment, kicking him out of the house, calling him every bad name in the book you say that you're ok with us getting married and how hell do you know that any way and and ... that fuck.." I was in shock now "Easy Bells you look like me that day you had been gone for three days. Sorry for droping this on you like this but since you'll be leaving me soon I thought you should know."

I was trying to calm down "Dad?" "Yeah I know but let me finish please." I swallowed "K." "Bella the reason I'm ok with it is because Iknow that he and his family can protect you better than I can, well I mean by myself of course." he said with a smug little grin. Now I was even more confused "What, what are you saying dad?" "Well for one there's more me and our family than what meets the eye." "You're still not making any since." "Ok Bella here's the tell your friends they can come cause I really don't mind and when they get here you and I both will reveal everything to everyone."

_'Every on?'_ "Everyone who is everyone?" "The Cullens." "What, fuck that. Are carzy, there's no way in Hades I'm telling them any thing Dad no way. They won't accept me." "They thought you wouldn't accept them and you. They trust you with their secert, why not trust them?" "Dad how..." he held his hand up "All will be revealed I promis Bells." He held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead, he let go and started to walk away "Dad wait." "Yep?" "How do you know about the Cullens?" "Because of what I am." He turned around smiling at like that damn cat from Alice in wonder Land.

"What are you?" "Like I said all will be revealed. Now go call your Demi-God family, while I get ready for the Cullens to arrive." "Love ya Bells he said as left out of my room closing the door behind him. I said to the door "Love you to dad." even though he just freaked me out big time I had to smile at him.

I rolled back on to my pillow and sreamed "Damn it, damn it, Gods damn it. This is gonig to bad." _'Well guess there's no reason to wait'_ I walked to the fish tank in the corner of my room and created the mist making the rainbow, I grabed one of my coins off my desk and tosed it in and said the paryer. The mist became thicker and an image of Percy, Dria, and little Nico Di Angilo. "Hey guys what' up." I said and they all jumped Percy was trying to shake the surprise "Bella is that you?" "Of course it who else would be calling you?" I said with a big grin on my face "My girl friend who would be calling you?" "My boy friend."

Nico started laughing "Bella's got a boy friend Bella's got a boy friend." he wa chewing on a tooth pick "Oh grow up Nico." "Don't want to and not gonna." He stuck his tounge out at me "Gods." "Hey Belly what's up?" "Nothing just called to talk." "Oh well we're in the middle of a poker game right now, but these to are losing so bad I think we hould take a break any way." I couldn't help but laugh cause both Percy and Nico rolled their eyes at her. "Oh shut up!" they said and we all started laughing.

"Guys Ihave some good news." they looked up from their cards "You guys can come." "What?" they shouted really happy but then they all started talking at once really loud "Guys one at a time please, I only have 2 ears and I think I need them both." The three of them calmed down and Percy said "Ok that' great, so when?" "Um...Charlie said tomorrow. Wait can you get here by then?" Nico said "Yeah if we leave to night." "How will you get you get here?" Nico said "Shadow travel of course, hold on Bella I'm going to go Leo and Jason." "K, um see ya tomorrow." he waved by and left the cabin.

"Dria are you going to come too?" "Yeah why?" "Cause in that armor I can't see you." "Okay?" "Please don't wear it." "Belly I." "Please, for me?" "Oh alright." "Thank you thunder." "Don't call me that." "Ok, ok." "I'm going to find Clarisse and tell her that good news love ya Belly." "Love ya too sweetie bye." She got up and left the cabin. "Percy?" "Yeah?" "Since when are Clarisse and Dria so close I thought the hated each other and didn't they try to kill each other once?" "Yeah but things change also... um its not my place to tell but you'll find out soon." I rolled my eyes at that.

We smiled at each other "I miss you bro." "I miss you to sis." "Hey I have to go tell Annabeth so love ya but I gotta go." "K Seaweed Brain Love you." "Love you to Storm Head he blew me a kiss and swiped his hand through the mist.

Ok well thats taken care of but now the hard part of the day. Uhoh *Ding Dong, Ding Dong* Great the Cullens are here.


	3. Family Day

Chapter 2: Family Day

**Hi there everyone Fang here, I just want to thank my first reviewers God1801, xXANJIXx, and ilovepercyandjace1, you guys are awesome. So for you guys I will try to get this new chapter in as soon as I can. Love you all :p. But to tell the truth my school grades aren't very good and after this chapter another one might not be up for a while cause my moms bugging about it. Yeah the life of a High School kid sucks some times.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Bella they're here-re." Charlie called up to me "Dad stop being so dramatic and let them in while I get ready!" "What ever you say." "Dad, I mean it, be nice." "Sure, sure. Get dressed." I heard his heavy boots thumping on the floor on his way to the door. All that time my had dad been freaking me out I totally for got to put my shirt and jeans on **(****No she is not naked, she had on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts , you prevs ^_^!) **I ran to my rocking chair and grabed my stuff, I through them on like a crazy person and then put on my black "combat" boots so Alice calls them, they were like Charlie's.

I walked over to the door and poked my head out to see Carlisle and Esme coming through the front door. Carlisle and Esme greeted my dad, I don't really think that Carlisle was going to shake his hand but my dad went a head and took hold his hand. I thought Charlie was going to flinch back from the cold but he just smiled at Carlisle. Charlie not being bothered by the cold made Carlisle smile, and then Charlie hugged Esme. "So Charlie how've you been?" "Good so far, not to much trouble in this small town any ways, what's been up with you Doc?" "Same just trying to do what I can to help people who need it."

Charlie nodded "So Esme how are you doing today?" Esme smiled at him "I'm wonderful Charlie, thank you for letting us spend the day with you." "No problem. Hey where the kids?" "Outside goofing around." she pointed out the door at what looked like Emmett and Jasper wrestling, Alice and Rose were in the middle on an argument, Edward was just watching and laughing at them.

I moved closer to the staires to see all the Cullen kids filing in to my little house, all with big smiles on their faces. _'Ok they're here. Damn it dad you couldn't have waited to tell me all that crap after they left. Damn, damn, damn!'_ I thought to my self as Charlie greeted all of of the kids and to my surprise even Edward, but I do wonder what he was thinking as he shook his hand. _'Please behave yourself.'_ I thought and as if he heard my thoughts Charlie looked up at me with a big smile.

As I watched everyone go into the living room I saw that Alice was extremly chipper to day "For the love of Gods." I said in a low voice but I should have known that Alice would have heard that. "Bella!" Alice shouted in a very high voice when she saw me peeping around the corner. "Hi Alice." I said as I made my way down staires. They all smiled at well all except Alice who glared at me and you all know why. "Bella really!" she whined "What?" "A t-shirt and a pair of jeans, for shame." she was shaking her head in dissappointment.

"What I wear is my bussiness not yours." "That's where you're wrong, style is my bussiness." "Well mine is not and besides I love AcDc and my blue jeans are comfy and so are my boots." "But Bella after all that hard work I put into your wardrob." "Well I can't help it if some of the clothes are just not me. I really just like wearing jeans and t-shirts, what's so wrong with that?" Alice had this look of horror on her face.

"Bella how could you say that, after all those shopping trips together, just how could you say that to me." She looked like she would have been crying if she could, even though I love her all I wanted to do was laugh "Alice." "I thought I got rid off all those any way?" "My dad bought me some more." she turned her glare onto my dad "Charlie!" 'yelp' I never thought a grown man could make that sound "Um hey Carlisle want a beer?" He gave Carlisle a pleading look and he smiled"Sure Charlie, thanks." dad jumped up so fast that he almost flew in to the kitchen.

"Bella please lets go to your room." "No!, Alice I'm not changing." "But why not, that bands really not that good." that made me mad no one knocks my band "Well I like them, also they rock, and it is my choice to like them!" "That means...hmmm..." thank the Gods for Esme, such a great mother "Alice stop this, you're embarrasing her." Esme had caught Alice and covered her mouth, such a wonderful woman. Alice rolled her eyes "Young lady we talked about this before we left the house. Do you remember?" "Yes mom." "Ok repeat to me what we talked about." Alice rolled her eyes again and this time she earned a glare from Esme "Alice, don't play with me now, I mean it."

"You told me not to worry Bella about her clothes, because today is a family day." "That's right so don't you dare start any more. Do you understand me Mary-Alice Cullen." "Yes mommy sorry." Alice hung her head in shame. I have to admit I felt bad for her but hey that got her to leave me alone. "Thank you Esme, really thank you." "No problem my dear." She huged me and went to sit by Carlisle who was on the couch.

_'This is going to be one long day.'_ I thought as Charlie came back from the kitchen with 2 beers, he sat next to Carlisle and handed him the beer. "Dad don't crazy with the beer again. I can't keep carring you up stairs." he stuck his tounge out at me "Hey it's the weekend if I fall asleep on the couch just leave me here." "Fine its your back." he rolled his eyes at me"So Carlisle you gona drink it or are you such a lite weightn that you can't even have one beer, huh Bub?" Carlisle just shook his head and drank the what was it called oh Blue moon. "Hmph I'm no more a lite weight than you, Pal."

Edward came over and stood beside me, he put his arms around me "How've you been love?" he was happy to see my and I was just as happy to see him we kissed for a few seconds "Better now that you're here, I've missed you." "Same here." he kissed me again and we kinda staired at each ohther for a little while before Esme cleared her thoart, when we looked at her she leaned her head in the direction of Charlie. Edward shook his head, then he took my hand and walked over and sat next to Alice and Jasper, Edward held me and nuzzled my neck. Jasper was so easy going that day which was great, he looked happy.

"Jasper what's up?" "The sky my friend, the sky." Edward looked at Alice "Pixie what's wrong with him?" Alice look around then back at us "Charlie." she hissed, I looked my dad who had a drunken blush across his face _'Damn it, he was already drink before they got here.'_ "No wonder he's being so nice." Edward said. Great just great now we had a drunken vampire in the house. "Dad how many have you had so far?" "Six why?" he said grining I just glared at him. "Doc want another one?" "Sure Cheif, why not?" Funny even though Carlisle was just blending in I never thought he would be a beer drinker.

"Ok guys the game is about to come on, who's ready to see the RedSkins get their ass kick by the Titans." "Yeah right the Titans don't stand a chance! The Skins will crush them!" Emmett said jumping up and down on the couch. Japer just shook his head "No way the Skins suck this year there's no way in hell they're gonig to win." "Oh yeah Jazz you wanta bet on it?" "Hell yeah, you're on!" Esme said "Watch your langue." "Sorry mom." Jasper said with a smile

"Oh great, now he's going to be crushed when the Skins lose." said Rose as she patted Emmett's back. "What, Rose not you too." "Sorry babe but the stats don't lie, they are the worst team in the league this year." "Esme what do you think?" "I'm not really a big fan of football so I don't really know." I knew that was a lie because she and I had been to plenty of football games, but I wouldn't blame her for not saying thng thought, Emmett became really irritating when it came to football.

"Carlisle what about you?" Carlisle just put the beer bottle up to his mouth and looked away. "Really no one will take me side come on." he looked so sad. He looked like some just kicked his puppy, then his eyes brightened up "Eddy what about you?" Edward sighed "Nope sorry, I'm a Cowboy fan anyway." "Fuck you!" "Emmett watch your mouth!" Esme yelled at him. That scared him "Sorry, sorry." Now that he had gotten in trouble he hung his head down in shame like he was a little school boy who had gotten caught doing something bad by the principle.

But that didn't last long cause soon he looked at me "Bella what about you?" "Well I don't know...well..." he started giving me the puppy dog eyes "Please Bella!" Looked up at Edward, he looked at me and snickered "Ok Emmett, but I'm not betting any thing. Go skins." "Ha, ha Jasper." Jasper looked at me with a smile "You know they're going to lose right?" "Yeah but some one has to be on his side, even if it is the losing side." "Yep that's true." We all sat around watching that mind numbing game and by the end of it to no ones surprise well except Emmett's the Titans crushed the RedSkins

I have to admit it was fun just to hang out with each other and it wasn't as weird as I thought it would have been. Charlie and Edward got along great, Carlisle drank my dad under the table by 14 beers while Charlie only drank 10, Jasper got even more loopy as the night went on; Esme, Alice, Rose and I played poker. That was a bad idea because Alice kept cheating, and some how Emmett found my back pack that was from camp and started going through it.

"Emmett put that down!" "Nope, no way Bella. Hmm I wonder what's in side." he unziped the pack, reached inside and pulled out my journal _'Shit'_ I thought as he opened it "Give it back Emmett, NOW!" "No way" I went to grab it from but he stoped me by placing his hand on my head, while I still tried to take it. "Hmm where to begin?" he said as he filped through the pages.

"Damn it, let go of my face." "Nope." "Edward Help me." Edward got up and stood behind Emmett and pulled his hand from my face "Don't do it again monkey boy." "Oh, shut up. While you're here do me a favor please." "What do you want?" "Don't you want to know what she wrote?" Edward looked at me sheepishly "Yeah I do." "Then go hold her so I can read it." I gulped when I saw my boyfriend nod "Edward you wouldn't?" "Sorry love but I have to know." He walked over to me and held me in his cold marble arms.

Normally I love to have him hold me but not when he was being a traitor "Damn you Edward let of me." I struggle to get free but that didn't work "Sorry." "Ok now where was I? Oh yeah here." Emmett said with and evil smile "Dear Dairy, Today was so fucking long I thought that it was never going to end, but it was made better by having Edward by my side all day." he shook his head "Yuck! Lets keep going." "Today I started thinking about NewYork again and how much I miss my old home. The big City, the lights, and the people."

"I also started to think about Percy and Dria and how much I camp and my mom. Even though things are good here it's just not the same with out Percy by my side it feels like some things missing." "whoa, so who's this Percy Bella, your ex?" I heard Edward gasp and he let go of me "Emmett how dare you ask that you know she has never had another boy friend." "Hey just asking but hey, is he Bell?" _'Oh Fuck Me!'_ "No but he is very important to me." Edward looked as if he had the wind knocked out of him.

"What, why Bella." Edward said with everyone watching me now all except Charlie who was smirking like crazy "Guys it's not like that, I guess you have to know any way, Percy is my brother." They all said together "Your brother!" "BINGO!" Yelled Charlie "Dad, just shut up why don't you." he started laughing his head off "Nope! He's got you now." he was turning red now. I snarled at him "You're enjoying this aren't you dad?" "Yep, every moment."

"Emmett see what you've done, now give me back my journal." "No, not until you talk." "Talk about what?" "Really, you never told us that you have a brother." "So what Emmett he lives in Newyork, why would I." He was starting to get on my nerves "You know everything about us but you can't tell us that you have a brother." that was a low blow, now I hung my head down in shame. "Yeah you're right, but not right now." "Hmph ok Bella here it is either you talk or I read more." Damn it I forgot that he still had my journal "Emmett please give it back." "Not until you talk."

Now I was mad, that jerk was black mailing me. I started tapping the ring on my right hand and you can guess what it was, yep my weapon that Posiedon gave me it's called Megalo short for Megalodon the most powerfull shark that my dad ever created. The blade was made out of the teeth of the Megalodon, plus gold, steel, and sea silver. It was shaped and surraded on the sides like a shark tooth but it was sharper and much more deadly. The handle was solid gold and the blade was pitch black like a commet, all it would take was a hard tap on the gem and it would transform.

"No there's nothing to tell except that I have a brother, no more no less." "I don't believe you." and boy he was right not to believe me, there was more to everything but I still didn't want them to know yet, not until my friends got there. Everyone was laughing now but Emmett was in total detective mode now, I couldn't take it any more so I just stoped talking and that made him mad "Ok fine I guess I'll read more then." I was about to say something when Edward moved closer to me and said "Emmett she doesn't have to talk about it now if she doesn't want to." Emmett just rolled his golden eyes and opened the journal.

"Hmmm let me see, ok 'Dear Dairy, today was the worst day ever. Dria and Clarisse got into another fight and this time it was bad, I mean really bad. Most of time when they get into it neither of them end up to badly hurt. Damn it I mean come on if two people hate each other shouldn't they want to stay away from each other, but no they won't leave each other alone. This fight takes the cake, Clarisse won't be able to use her right leg for awhile and she'll have three new very deep scars' Wow Bella where the hell were you? I still didn't answer him "Ok then!"

'But Clarisse did a very bad number on Dria, 40 stiches, a broken nose, a cracked jaw, and well the medics are still checking but we all know there's more. I did talk to Michael though he said that she would be out for a few days, Percy is trying very hard not to attack Clarisse for this. Damn that jerk she'll pay for this, she better hope that Percy and I come after her once she's fully healed, no one hurts my cousin and gets away with it.'

"Well isn't Bella the tough one, huh!" ok I was already mad but that memory made it worse "Emmett that's enough give it back right now!" "Make me shorty!" I started twisting my ring again and this time Charlie noticed and gulped. "Come on kid, I wantta see the Bella who wrote this, so bring it on." "You want a fight Emmett well you're about to get one." "Emmett stop, this has gone on long enough ok." Edward said as he tightened his grip on me.

Charlie sat up and said "Bells watch your temper now." just then we all realised that it was storming out side and I don't mean just rain and wind, it was like a full on hurricane going on outside, hail, raging wind, and a very heavy down pour. _'Opps!'_ I had let my Posiedon like temper flare and created that storm. I had never let it get that bad before and to make matters worse I couldn't just stop it that means I had to deal with Emmett more than it was possibly healthy for anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys here you go. I know this stoped at a weird place but there will be more in the next chapter, but it might be shorter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing it really means a lot to me love you all ^_^!<strong>


	4. AN please read, thank you!

**Ok first let me say thank you to all of you for supporting this story. It really means a lot to me ^_^!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok hey guys here it is I'm trying my best to get the next chapter out but I did some thing really stupid. I was skate boarding and I messed up on a trick and landed on my left hand, yep that's right I like an idiot have now broken my left hand. <strong>

**So I'm a little slow now. But I can't wait to get my next chapter out cause I get to introduse my little sister Toddria, if you go to my profile you can see a picture of us from a long time ago, I'm the one holding her and she's wearing my steelers hat so cute. She's in high school now but even she said I was stupid for pulling that move.**

**Hey guys don't worry though I have been righting so I'm good, that means all I need to do is type them up while I'm working. Hate being in High school but love being a senior can't wait to get to college.**

**Thanks guys for waiting!**

**Love you all!**

**^_^!**


	5. A walk in the moon light

**A walk in the moon light**

**Thanks for reading I hope you like this chapter!**

**A short chapter for you guys as a sorry for making you wait so long for an update and as a sorry for being a reckless idiot. ^_^**

**Hey everyone I want to say thanks for all you kind thoughts, you guys are the best. I am doing much better, I have gone from a cast to a slpint, so yeah now I'm able to type more. I'm also totally happy that I get to talk about my sister's character more in the next chapter. She is mad at me though, she's not a big fan of Twilight, but she loves Kristen Stewart so she only yelled at me a little. She also told me to tell every one hi. Thanks again and love you all, also you will be happy to know that I will not be skate boarding for awhile. Oh and one more thing I love Adam Lambert and he is the Prince of POP!**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on The Demi-Gods meet the Cullens;<em>

_"Bella they're here-re!"_

_"Dad please be nice."_

_"Bella really a t-shirt and jeans?"_

_"Hey give me back my journal!"_

_"Who's this Percy?"_

_"He's my brother."_

_"Emmett that's enough, give it back right now!"_

_"Make me Shorty!"_

_"Come on kid, I wantta see the Bella who wrote this, so bring it on."_

_"You want a fight Emmett well you're about to get one."_

_Charlie sat up and said "Bells watch your temper now."_

_Just then we all realized that it was storming out side and I don't mean just rain and wind, it was like a full on hurricane going on outside, hail, raging wind, and a very heavy down pour._

_'Opps!'_

_I had let my Poseidon like temper flare and created that storm. I had never let it get that bad before and to make matters worse I couldn't just stop it that means I had to deal with Emmett for more than it was possibly healthy for anyone._

* * *

><p>"Please, Emmett, I'll tell you and everyone everything when the right time comes, but just not now, ok." "When is the right time Bells?" Now that I had calmed down I could think and I could smile, cause I remebered that Percy, Dria, and the others would be here soon "How about tomorrow, that soon enough for you, Emmett?" "Why tomorrow?" he pouted I just rolled my eyes at him when Charlie stepped in, very drunk might I add.<p>

"Because I called Percy and Dria and asked... um where am I going with this oh yeah I told them that they could come and visit. They really miss Bella and we miss them, I really want to see my son and niece... again." Charlie turned to me and said "Bella don't worry they will be here early." he smiled at me and I giggled a little because he was totally out of it.

"Oh and Emmett give her back her journal before I go get my taser! Buzz, Buzz!" Emmett's eyes went wide with fear but all the while dad still had that same drunken pink blush on his face, which was making Jasper even worse cause Charlie kept drinking. "That would be awesome thanks dad!" I smiled at Emmett as he carefully handed me my journal and then slinked away to sit by Rose.

With my journal safe in hand I went and sat down with Edward as everything went quite, we all sat around and watched T.V for awhile before everyone got restless and started moving around again.

Emmett kept trying to get my journal again but Carlisle made him stop. Some how I don't know, Alice got past me and went into my room and started going through my closet _'Damn her'_, Rose went out side to take a look at my truck it was smoking worse than usual, Esme and Carlisle were curled up on couch; they are so cute together, Charlie had fallen sleep, Jasper was still loopy and it was very funny to see him so mellow and stairing at his hand, at the walls, ceiling, ect, so that left me and Edward kinda alone; which was perfect. We sat on on the floor watching t.v. we were close together and watched our new favorite show: Being human (american version).**(Awesome show ever but the brittish version is the bomb!)**

We had been sitting there for a while enjoying our time together when he asked if we could go for a walk around the neighbor hood. I said yes, so we got up, got our coats and left the house walking hand in hand.

* * *

><p>That night the moon was almost full but not completely; though it was still big and beautiful lighting up our path as we walked and talked about the day we just went through. He had his arm around me and I had mine around him as we talked "So Bella did you enjoy our little family day?" "I have to say I did very much, much more than I thought i would." "See I told you that it wouldn't be that bad." "Sure, sure. It was good up until Emmett got a hold of my journal."<p>

"Yeah sorry about that." he started to laugh but I wasn't smiling, if I remembered the events correctly he held me while Emmett read said journal. I gave him the most evil of all evil glares I could "What love?" "Yeah like you don't know." "Really what?" I just rolled my eyes at him "You're a fucking asshole Edward!" that made him bust out laughing "Oh that, I'm so sorry babe. I know I should not have done that. Can you please for give me?"

"What ever." "Love please don't be mad, I just really wanted to know." I tugged away from him and started walking away "Awe babe don't be like that, you know I love you. Come on now don't be like that." He said as he kept pase with me "Go away trator." **(I know it's spelled wrong, get off my back people :-P!)** "Babe!" he said as he caught hold of me jacket and pulled me into him _'This reminds me of the day at school when we had blood typing and he draged me to his car to take me home' _I struggled to get free but all he did was laugh and smile at me knowing that I would not be able to get free from his grip.

"Love, I'm sorry I am but you should have told us about your brother and cousin. I mean what is so bad about your family that you couldn't tell us, couldn't tell me, you know I will always love you no matter who you are or who you're realated to. "I stop wiggeling and looked up at him with sad eyes cause now I felt really bad for not telling him and his family about Percy, Dria, and our whole family, "I know and I'm sorry Edward, but there's alot of reasons that I never told any of you." "And what reason would that be?"

"You see, me and my family we're very different. Even to a vampire we would seem strange. We are not as normal as every day humans." "What do you mean Bella?" He layed his head on mine knowing that I was stressing "You know that stuff in my journal, well that was from a camp I went to for a long time; we all did. It was a great place, but most of the memories from there are not every good and I don't like to think about them."

"What happened there?" I shook my head and smiled "I told you I would tell you tomorrow." "Aww come on Bella that's no fair!" "Yeah I know, but who said life was fair?" When I said that he got this look on his face "What do you mean?" I growled at him "Was holding me like that fair, both you and Emmett have serverly pissed me off!" he was holding back laughter and that started to make my temper flare.

"I could see that, and like I said I'm sorry for holding you like that, but I had to know." I just shook my head cause I was still royally pissed at him for that but I couldn't stay mad at him for long when he gave me my favorite smile. "Let me make it better." he said with a sly smile "How?" he smiled again, the next thing I know he leaned his head down and started kissing my neck "What the hell are you doing?" I said breathy. He was making me lite headed "Making up." "What?" "I don't want you to be mad at me any more, please for give me." he said as he slid his tounge over my neck, and I nearly fainted right then and there "Edward please I can barely think any more let alone for give anyone." _'Shit should not have said that.'_ "Oh yeah, well lets just see what you can do when I do this." "Do w-w-w what are you doing?" I yelleped as I felt something cold moving up under my shirt and resting just under my ya know, my boobs **(Yeah go a head and laugh children).**

"For give me please, please Bella." He started moving his hand again "Ah, ok,ok!" "Ok what?" he said smugly as he moved one of his cold fingers over one of my "AH, You're for given,you're for given!" he chuckeled darkly as he removed his hand from under my shirt "Thank you my love, I am truely, truely sorry and it will never happen again." I was still trying to catch my breath "It better not." I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me and we kissed. "Edward maybe we should start heading back to the house before Charlie wakes up and see's that we are gone and sends out a search party. "Ha, yeah you're right, come on love, shall we be off then?" I laughed at him "Yes we shall." he held his are out to me, I took it and we walked back to the house; but as we walked back, out the corner of my eye I saw movement in the forest. _'Hmmm here already.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys more will be out and I will try to get it out soon. ^_^ love you guys!<strong>


	6. Father, Daughter time

**Father, Daughter time**

**It feels good to be writting again, so lets begin at where we left off.**

**Oh and thanks so much every one ^_^!**

* * *

><p>Bella POV:<p>

After our long walk was done we went back to the house, when we got to the porch Edward stopped me. "Um Bella I wanted to ask you something." He looked a little worried "What do you want to ask?" "Is there something wrong with Charlie, I mean don't get me wrong, it's nice that he is be kind but it's just not like him not to say anything when we're together." "Well he's changed in a lot of ways." "How so?" "First of all he says that knows that you would never hurt me again, second he said that he was wrong about you, and third he's happy for some reason." "He's happy that's good, but what is he happy about?" "I don't have the slightest idea but I'm glad he's happy." "Yeah me too."

"Hey Edward?" "Yes?" "What are his thoughts like?" "Oh, they are surprisingly nice, not one bad thought about me. But it does seem that he is very worried and nervous about something." "Mmm that's just how I feel about tomorrow." "I can see why you would be but why is Charlie?" "He told me that he has his own secrets to share tomorrow, so I guess that's it." He looked down at me "What is his secret?" "Now you know I can't tell you, it's his secret to tell, and besides I don't even know." "I wonder what both of you have been keeping from us." I just shrugged and smiled at him.

"Eddy can we please go inside it's getting cold?" "Fine but you could at least tell me everything before everyone else; I will be your husband soon." "Sorry, but no." "Please?" "No." "Please Bella?" "No!" "Please, please, please, please; you know I can keep this up all night if I have to." "No Edward!" "PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE!" "Oh alright fine, damn man you're 103, grow up." "I will, now that you have agreed, thank you my love for trusting me with all of your secrets." "Yeah, yeah whatever. Now get your ass in gear, I want to go inside to warm up and cuddle." "With me?" he said with a playful smile "No, Prince Harry, of course with you, you little vampire monkey." We both started laughing "Bella I love you with all my heart." "Yeah well, you mean the world to me and I love you with every part of my heart and soul." I said as I hugged him and nuzzled into his chest.

Once we got into the house we saw that everyone had gone back to watching t.v, what was on at the time was World's Dumbest: Brawlers, 20 of the most stupid and idiotic people the world has ever seen. We took our coats off and sat down with the rest of the family and watched a four hour marathon of morons. It was fun just to hang out with them, but all good things come to an end; like at 12am.

"Wow it's late, way past late." Carlisle said as he got up stretched "Awww do you really have to go?" "Char man, wish we could say longer but hey we'll be back tomorrow, right?" "Oh hell yeah!" my dad jumped up from the couch and hugged Carlisle "Car you're welcome here and time, in fact all of you are. You guys are family, and hey I won't even drink tomorrow." My head shot up "Really dad?" "Yep, you bet!" he smiled at me and Edward.

"You know Char; we could have a few beers, maybe 4 or 6." Charlie's eyes went wide and watered 'Great, dad has a new drinking buddy. Great, just great.' "My brother!" he said in a booming laugh and then he hugged Carlisle. This shocked him, I beat most people if they ever hugged a vampire like that would feel a very cold shock go up their spine, but Charlie didn't feel a thing. This made Carlisle even happier than when dad shook his hand without flinching back. "Brother." Carlisle said with a smile. "Car tomorrow well be a great day, right Esme?" "Yes it will, hopefully better than today." She said looking at Emmett and Alice.

"Esme my dear, I really just want to tell you that I am truly sorry for the way that I have treated Edward. I guess he is a good kid who just had a lapse in judgment, that one time. But that does not mean that I will be going easy on him." Carlisle through his head back and laughed "Wouldn't expect anything less my man." "Well alright then!" Charlie said high fiving Carlisle.

So our little family day was over and everyone got ready to leave… all except Alice and Rose who had somehow talked my dad into letting them spend the night, oh yeah I know how, he was so damned drunk he didn't know that he was giving me a death sentence. Edward and I looked at each other and we both were not happy, not one bit.

* * *

><p>While Charlie walked everyone to the door Edward and I stood in the corner and talked "Damn Alice and Rose don't they know that we spend nights together?" Edward growled "Yeah they do but really it's your dad's fault for saying yes." "Yeah and you know what I get the feeling that he was drunk when he agreed to let my family spend the day with you guys." "Hmm me to, but what's done is done." I leaned in his head and we looked into each other's eyes "Eddy are you still coming to night?" "I don't know, with them here, we can't you know." "I know that but I still want you here. Wait just one damn minute! What the hell what do you mean "you know", we've never done anything."<p>

"I know that but if they weren't here we could. Don't you think?" "Hell no, are you kidding, Charlie would have a heart attack." "But I can be quite, very, very quite." "Are you trying to kill my father?" "No but…" He licked his lips and pulled me closer "He won't hear us, please." "No, means no, Eddy." "Oh come on, please." "No God damn it!" "Bella!" "No Edward, Fuck! Stop it I've already got a lot on my mind right now and I don't need this. And by the way if you really love me you'll stop fucking pressuring me!"

He stepped back with a look of horror on his face "Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know that's how you felt. I was just trying to be funny. You know I can wait even if I have to wait for forever, that would be ok as long as I'm with you, I van be happy just the way we are. You know that right?" ok I have to say I snapped at him when I shouldn't have, I knew he was playing but hey when you don't want to be messed with, you don't want to be messed with. I pulled him back to me and pressed my face against his chest "Awww Eddy I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just stressed that's all." I leaned up to kiss his chin "I love you, my wonderful vampire boy." "Love you to my lovely little human."

When my dad, Carlisle, and Esme finished their chat they grabbed their coats and headed for the car. I watched as Edward and Emmett drag Jasper to their car still with a big drunken smile on his face. Once Jasper was in the car Edward came back and hugged me tightly and we kissed one last time 'Gods I love him' When he let go he whispered in my ear "Good luck my love." A big smile was on his face "What are you smiling for?" "Oh nothing, it's just you're going to need a lot of luck to deal with my sisters to night." "Hey wait a sec I thought you said you were coming back tonight."

"I am but I do have to go home for awhile and I won't be able to protect you from them." "Oh yeah. FUCK me!" "I thought you said you were to stressed to!" I narrowed my eyes at him "Hahaha very funny, you little imp." He grinned my favorite smile and kissed me again "Awww is little Bella afraid of the big bad Pixie and the car crazed vampire?" "Hell no, but you should be, cause if you don't come back tonight you will not you hear me you will not have sisters when you came here in the morning! Got that Edward Cullen." I said poking his chest "I wouldn't doubt that babe." He said laughing; this soon caught the attention of that damn demon Pixie.

Alice danced over and pulled me into her side, we smiled at each other "Whatcha ya talking about over here?" Edward smiled at her "Oh nothing my dear sister." "Hey man time to go!" Emmett yelled from the car honking the horn "Ok!" Edward yelled back "Alright I'll see you later, love, Alice." He waved to Rose who was sitting on the couch and left the house to go home. Charlie was back at the front door waving to Carlisle who yelled "We'll be here bright and early tomorrow Char." "Can't wait Car, good night Esme." "Night Charlie see you tomorrow." "See ya!" and with that they pulled out of the drive way and left.

"Hey Rose, Alice why don't you go wait for me up stairs, please." "Sure." They said as they headed up to my bedroom. "Car, Char really dad?" "Hey let us have our fun will ya, we're old. We don't get out much these days." "You're not old and neither is Carlisle." He walked over to me and put his arm around my neck "Awww thanks Bells that's good to hear." I smiled at him "I haven't had a friend like Carlisle since I lost Harry." "Wait what about Billy?"

"He's not really any fun these days." "What do you mean?" "He found out what I am and well Bella, he's not my friend anymore." His bright smile faded and turned into frown. "Dad." I hugged him tighter "I just can't believe it Bells we've been best friends since we were kids. I've trusted him with everything even this. He knew but when I finally show him he couldn't accept me, my own brother." "Dad let's sit down." We walked over to the couch and talked "After all I've done for him; this is how he repays me." "Dad I didn't know. I'm so sorry." I placed my hand on his knee.

"Bella that's why I want you to tell them who you are, so that this won't happen to you." He had tears running down his face now. I hated seeing him like this "Dad please tell me what you are." "I don't think I could right now, Bells please for be committed to telling them. I don't want to see you hurt again, I love you too much to bare that." He grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it "I promise dad I will." "Good." He pulled me into a hug and I rubbed his back.

"Dad does Jacob know about this?" "Yes he does, Jake doesn't fear nor does his friends. But Billy doesn't and won't ever understand." He was choking back sobs "I didn't chose to be like this, Bells I didn't want this, Spike didn't want this, our father didn't want this, and Dria didn't want this. This curse was forced on us we didn't want to be monsters. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to be normal before I knew how to control myself, when I finally did, this turned from a curse to a blessing. I'm strong, fast, smart, and forever. Though I still wake at night from dreams of my past I know that I am who I am because it. I would not trade the beast in me for nothing." "Dad, I won't be afraid of you." "Ha, that's what he said but Bells I know that you won't be." He kissed the top of my head.

"Bella tell me what you'll do if they don't accept you." That question shocked me cause I didn't think about that "I don't know, but I guess I'll go back to New York." "Would you take me with you?" "Of course! That way you, me, Percy, my mom, and Dria could live together like a family." He chuckled "That would be nice. I like that idea." He placed his hand on my head and held me like that for a few minutes and then let go to dry his face "Look at us Bells, sometimes I forget that you're not my kid." He said with his bright smile coming back. Ever since we lost Uncle Spike neither Charlie nor Dria have been the same.

'Uncle Spike was a great guy; he was someone that anyone could get along with. So much so that all the big 12 gods took notice of him. Spike Jackson was the police chief of New York for years before his death, he was a fare and trust worthy person who saw the good in everyone, even in the most evil of people and creatures, it was like he brought out the good in everyone he met. Uncle Spike was 33 years old when he first met Zeus, the King of the Gods was in one of his moods and was causing trouble at a biker bar out in L.A. and had got in to fight with a bunch giant bikers, and when I say giant I mean giants.

Zeus fought as many as he could but was outnumbered and without his lightning bolts he was virtually defenseless. Spike pulled up to the bar just in time to see that Zeus was about to be killed and stepped in to help and together they took down the enemy and pay for the damage they caused. On that day Zeus fell in love with the half mortal Spike Todd Troy Jackson. Spike didn't know who Zeus was at the time and introduced his self as Adriane Thunder, they became friends and traveled together for many years and soon Zeus grew to trust Spike enough to tell him who he was. Spike accepted him with open arms, cause he knew who Zeus was after a week of spending time with him.

He didn't confront him on it because he knew that Zeus would reveal who he was in time. After this Zeus took Spike to Olympus to meet the other gods and goddesses even Hera. That day every Olympian thought that all hell would break lose once Spike arrived but it didn't. Spike walked into the throne room of the Gods with his head held high but also with respect for each and every being in that room. Like always Hera was furious that Zeus would bring a mortal into their home and she looked down on the man that Zeus had dared to bring into her sights.

Hera got up from her throne and made to leave the room but she was stopped by someone and that someone was Spike. She told him to let go but he didn't, instead kneeled before and kissed her hand which not of Zeus' flings had ever done before. She looked at him with surprised eyes, the respect for her glowed in his eyes as he told that:

'I do not wish to steal your loving husband but I cannot help it, for I am and forever will be in love with him. I do not wish to hurt you my lady but I can and will not stop loving this man. He has stolen my heart and will not give back. You are the Goddess of everything I hold near and dear to my heart, and I respect you highly so please show me the same because we are stuck together no matter.' From that day on he and Hera were the best of friends.

Zeus and Spike married with Charlie and Poseidon as the best mean of their brothers, Spike became the guardian of Olympus. Years later 2 years after Percy was born Spike and Zeus had Dria named Toddria Alexis Pride Carme Alward Jackson. Spike was 50 years old when he was killed, Dria was only 7 but it hit her hard as well as Zeus who went mad for awhile and took Dria away. When he brought her back he gave her to Sally to watch over.' See we've come full circle. Everything that happened brought the three of us together.

Spike was my dad's best friend and when he was gone dad was like Zeus but instead of going crazy he moved back to his old home in Forks to live a quite life.

Charlie hugged me again and then something dawned on me "Dad did you say Dria?" his eyes went wide "Opps, me and my big mouth. She made me promise not to tell you. Damn it, damn it." "She's like you dad?" "Yes, but she is different but now she is even more different than any of have ever been." "What do you mean?" "I can't tell you, but you do know that they're here right?" "Yeah." "Well if you let them in tonight, you'll find out cause she isn't hard to miss." "What do you mean if, of course I'll let them in."

"Just making sure, are you going to wait Edward comes back to let them in?" 'What the fuck!' "What in Hades? Dad he's not coming back." "Oh would you knock it off, I know everything Bells." "Oh great." "Come on did you really think I didn't know that Edward Cullen was sneaking into my house every night?" I glared at him and got out of his hug "Bells I'm a cop remember." I was sitting there horrified "But…" he said raising his index finger 'ok there's a but' I said to myself.

"Well with what I am I have a great sense of smell." "Yeah so…" "Sooo, little one I didn't smell anything that would… um prove that you two were doing anything… that would make me want to burst in your room with my shot gun." 'He looks like that damned cat again.' "Dad!" "Hey I know it wouldn't do anything. But it would be just to scar him." He said with a wink. "Charlie you're unbelievable!" I was going to walk away but he caught me and pulled me into a hug "You know why I didn't?" "No, why?" I said, my words muffled because my face was buried in his chest.

"Cause I was young once and in love so I know how you feel. To tell the truth I'm in love again." "Sue?" "Ha, you know me so well." I pulled my head back and my eyes bugged out in surprise "Dad I was kidding. But really you and Sue?" "Yep." "How long?" "6 months." "Wow!" "That's another reason why I wanted to show Billy, Sue and I talked and she told me she knew I was different and she wanted to know everything about me. So I told her and she wasn't even phased. Everything I told her the great, the good, the bad, and all the horrors; the good and the bad things I've done and the whole time she just sat there and looked at me with nothing but love and compassion.

"And then what I feared the most, she asked me to show her what I am, and I did." I gasped "What happened?" "Bells, she wasn't afraid, not one little bit. She even kissed me in that form." He smiled at me and I hugged him tighter "That's great!" "Yeah it is. Bells I've been holding all this in for so long. thank you for hearing me out." "Of course, dad why would you think you couldn't talk to me?" "Because of my secret." "Oh yeah." "Yeah."

"Bella, can you come up here now, please!" "I will in a minute!" "K!" "Bells, it looks like the girls are getting impatient." "Yeah I know." He hugged me and kissed my forehead "I love you dad." "Love you too kid, now get going before they come and drag you up there." He let go and I ran up stairs to my room.

When I got to my room I found Rose laying on my bed reading my racecar weekly and Alice somehow guessed my laptop password and was looking some old photos from camp. I walked up behind her. She was looking at one of my favorite pictures "That's Percy, he's 16 now." Alice looked up at me and smiled. "Wow he looks a lot like you. Is Renee his mom too?"

I was shocked when she asked me that "Nope." "Oh. Well who's this?" she pointed at Dria "That's my cousin well she's more of a little sister to me, her name's Toddria she's 14." "Um Bella who are the other two big guys, cause I know that that's Charlie in the middle but…" "That's Adriane and that's Tank my dad's two best friends from college."

She looked at me and narrowed her eyes at me "Bella I know you're lying." "What? No I'm not." "Yes you are, the damn pictures are tagged. It says that "Tank" is your dad." 'Shit!' "Well he's like a father to me." I got really nervous and was rubbing the back of my head. "Bella!" "Oh alright, what's the point. That's my real dad." "Your who?" "What the fuck!" I yelled when Rose snuck up behind me "Gods Rose don't do that!" "Sorry but, did you say your real dad?" "Yes I did." "You see i was kinda adopted." "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guy sorry it took so long to get this out but I had exams and a whole bunch of shit going on. I missed you guys. and here is an AN We did lose our dad but it was during my freshmen year in high school, it was hard but we got through it with our mom. I will try to get the next chapter out as fast as i can ^_^!**


	7. AN I'm Back!

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys I'm back! I know it's been a while but i'm fully healed now so i can start typing full time again.**

**Ok guys here's just some thing i want to say about my characters. Ok here goes. I am a Team Alice Fan but for this story i'm keeping it Bella/Edward.**

**Edward: Is not a pussy in any way. He's stronger, braver, nicer, and more loveable than ever. He's not afraid of hurting Bella as much cause he knows he can control himself. None of that not till you're a vampire crap. He acts just like a normal teen. He is very un-Edward like.**

**Bella: Is an independent woman as she should have always been. She doesn't need Edward for every little thing nor does she let him tell her what to do cause if he tries he gets chewed out. She is stronger than the averege human so that is why Edward is less concerned about her being able to take care of her self, cause she can. Being a Demi-God makes her more sporty, fun loving, and not depressing as she is in the original books or movies.** **(Sorry Kristen Stewart. I will always love you!)**

**Charlie: Is more of a father to Bella but not only her but also to Jake, Leah, Seth (who slpit from the pack to protect Charlie, Bella, and the Cullens from Sam's pack.) He is strong willed and loving to all creatures and is happy to call the Cullens a part of his family espcailly Carlisle who he looks at as a little brother. And he talks more and is more awesome.**

**Alice: to answer a question from earillier Alice to me was always the youngest and most child like, well next to Emmett. So i made her the little sister i always saw her as. She is child like but can be grown up. Yes she still is Fashion crazed but it is toned down a little cause Bella won't let her have her way as much.**

**Esme: Is almost the same but she loves all types of sports, she is a little stren but not to much. As always Esme is the perfect mother, so I had to change very little about her.**

**Carlisle: is more layed back, he is very fatherly but is also the brother everyone has always wanted. He is still kind and carring but he does act his age which is 25,26. He has a great relationship with Charlie. He was there for him Billy Black abandoned him. Carlisle has become Charlie's little brother.**

**Jasper: He is my biggest change. He is not what I call blood happy. He can control his self as much as anyother Cullen and is very livily. He loves to party, he gets along great with Bella and Charlie. I'm not going to say much more on him I want him to be a surprize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok here's th thing and I hope this doesn't stop you guys from reading this but in this story the vampires DO NOT SPARKLE! sorry but that's the one of many things that I hate about Twilight. S<strong>**o all the characters are almost the same, there are more changes and I foregot to say that New Moon didn't happen cause like I said my Edward is different, not a pussy and a morronic idiot.**

**So here you go, this is for you guy because i was gone so long and i'm sorry about that. Love you guys.**

**- Fang (Agunimon) Firewolf**

**but please call me Agunimon ^_^ Bark Bark Bark!**


	8. The truth

Chapter Five: The truth

Bella's POV:

"You're adopted?" Rose asked again "Yes, I already said that. Now anymore questions other than "You're adopted?" please." Rose started to glare at me "Ok then well how about you start explaining the fact that you've lied to us about who you are." "Oh that." "Yes that. You didn't find the need to tell us about family members, the fact that and I don't know if this is true or not but that Charlie may know what we are. "Well…." "Oh how about that Charlie isn't even your dad." "Rose would you just let me talk." "No why should I all you have done is lie to us. Even if you are telling the truth how can we believe you." "Rose stop, if you would let me…." "No Bella…. If that's even your real name." "Rose! Stop let her talk." Alice said coming to my rescue "Why should I? Really how can we believe anything she says anymore. I knew I should have never trusted you."

Ok I knew I deceived them and that I deserved this but I couldn't tack, it hurt to hear her say this, but even so she had no right to judge me and I just snapped "ROSE, SHUT THE FUCK UP! God damn it you have no right, no right to talk about me, you have no idea what I've been through. I lied to protect you, who and what I am is a danger to everyone I love. I faced death, lose, heartache, hurt and so much more. I've been through hell. My past was not worth telling because I thought I'd lose you all. I thought I'd lose the love of my life and my new wonderful family. I thought you all wouldn't except me." I was crying now and Alice had come over to hold me "Bella." She said my name rubbing my back.

"I thought that you guys wouldn't love me anymore." Alice gasped "Bella now you know that's not true. We'd always love you no matter what you are." "Really cause who I am will be hard to believe and if you do it will scare the shit out of all you." Rose's glare disappeared "I'm sorry I didn't know. But you still should have trusted us enough to tell us everything." "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that my world is filled with danger that would put even vampire lives in the line of fire."

"What do you mean?" "I'll finish explaining when Edward gets here."

* * *

><p>Hey guys that was kind of intense but it goes to show that a close family will always stick together. Ok guy it took Eddy 25mins to get back to my house and Alice filled him in on what he missed. "So what does this mean Bella, who are you?" "Well you know who I am but you don't know what I am." We were all sitting on my bed and the three of them kind of inclined towards me "You guys know about Greek mythology right?" Edward said "Yeah like Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon." "Yep well you know about Demi-Gods right?" Alice said "You mean like Hercules?" "Correct, you how they're born." Rose said "Yeah it's when a god comes to earth and has sex with a human." I nodded my head "Bella what does this have to do with anything." "I'm getting to that part. Guys you see, I'm a Demi-God."<p>

They all looked at me and burst into laughter "Very funny Bella now come on and tell us." Edward said through gasps "I'm not being funny. I am a Demi-God, so stop laughing and get serious." That shut them up "How can you be a Demi-God you're now super strong, I admit you're stronger than most humans but not Godly." Edward said with a very confused look on his face they all had that same look on their faces. "Damn how am I going to explain this without seeming crazy as hell."

Just then my window came open and in popped none other than the son of Zeus himself Jason Grace "Hey Bells, I think I might be able to help you out with that problem, that is if you." He said with that ever famous Grace smile. _'Thank the Gods'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Here ya go a small one to hold you over til i get the next one up. Agunimon out!<strong>


	9. AN I'm back for real this time!

**Hey guys I'm really sorry that I've been gone from to long,**

**I had to get ready for school I'm in college in now **

**and it takes awhile to get shit done cause I'm working all the time**

**I don't even have time to skate anymore well i can't for awhile cause and my sister**

**told me to tell u guys to yell at me cause i had another mishap.**

**This time I broke my leg and my arm so typing is reallyh killing me.**

**I know I'm a morron but hey most girls don't have the guts to do what I do.**

**Gujys just know that I'm working as fast as I can and if u want to call me stupid for causing myself harm**

**then go head I don't mind, it might keep me from doing it again. I love you guys and I'm glade to be back and i hope you guys will keep on reading**

**and reviewing, love you guys, you guys are all awesome!**

**Love Agunimon**


	10. Good bye for now

Hey everyone, long time no see. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but life has been so crazy for me.

College is fun for the most part but a couple of things have happen since I left home that have caused me to stop posting. One was that I was in a car accident, two was my girl friend and I breaking up, three was my lil sis being picked on at school. I had to go home and kick some ass. Fuck those punks! And four my creative writing teacher telling me flat out that my fan fiction was crap...no the words she used was pure shit. I loved this story but...

Yea, and those weren't the only words she used either. I mean she kinda made me cry but I know she was only trying to help me. She did pat me on the back and tell me that I had potential and that all I needed was to work harder to expand my imagination. I told her that I would stop writing this story to work on something else, to see if I could do better but she told me no. She said I should keep going but start again with a clean slate. So that's what I'm going to do.

There will be a new version of this story coming out soon but it might be a little while, though I already have the intro page written...that's it, that's what I'll do. I'll put up the intro as soon as I can but classes start back up soon. Believe when I say that I'm pumped to be writing again and I may be putting up some other stories as well, I said maybe.*wink wink* So to all my faithfuls, I say good bye for now and please wish me luck in trying to make this a better story for you and me.


End file.
